vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nine the Phantom
Summary Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury, more commonly known as Nine, is a witch, one of the Six Heroes, and one of the Ten Sages. After her supposed death by the hands of Yūki Terumi, Konoe mysteriously came back as the servant of Hades: Izanami, Phantom. Nine is the mother of Kokonoe and the wife of Jubei. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A physically. 2-A, likely Low 1-C with prep Name: Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Early teens (Lost Memories), 20s (Dark War), 100s (Central Fiction) Classification: Phantom, Mage, One of the Six Heroes Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can withstand the Edge, which has no oxygen), Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Magic, Alchemy, Sorcery and Ars Magus User, Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing her power), Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Psychometry (Alchemists are capable of gathering information on their surroundings as shown in Xblaze), Flight, Presence Concealment (Can hide her presence inside the Embryo), Alternate Future Display (Showed Hakumen alternate realities in their fight), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense killing intent, as well as being able to sense Relius), Shapeshifting (Can swap between her Phantom and normal form), Weapon Creation, Void Manipulation, and Durability Negation (Can create blades of voids that can sever anything), Explosion Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Arakune and hit abstracts), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weapons due to existing outside of Logic), Intangibility (Can phase through attacks), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation (is part of her most basic attacks), Chain Manipulation (Was able to bind Izanami in chains), Telepathy (Communicated to all the chosen), Summoning (Can summon familiars to aid her in battle), Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (via Amethyst of Annihilation), Attack Reflection (via Citrine of Change), Teleportation, Paralysis Inducement (Can paralyze Ragna), Sleep Manipulation (A superior alchemist than Cipher who can put people to sleep by touch), Creation, Forcefield Creation, Absorption and Statistics Reduction (A superior alchemist than Cipher, who can create barrier that absorbs opponent's strength), Transmutation, Earth Manipulation (Superior alchemist than Cipher who can manipulate earth and change shape of the objects), Plant Manipulation (via Morganite of Malice), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Nox Nyctores, Azure Grimoire and Magic can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity, magic's regeneration negating factor is also superior to Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Telekinesis and Gravity Manipulation (Slammed Nago and Gii with a gesture and pinned Rachel with gravity), Illusion Creation (Can manipulate illusions inside the embryo), Black Hole Creation (Scales from Kokonoe, who can create one), Duplication (Can make another clone of herself), Dimensional Travel, BFR (Sent Hakumen to somewhere else), Status Effect Inducement (Can make a restraining field), Power Nullification (Rachel couldn't teleport), Perception Manipulation (Tager couldn't visualize anything during his fight with her), Mind Manipulation (Used the Mind Eater spell on Terumi), Technology Manipulation (Can shut down Tager's comms inside her pocket dimension), Phenomena Intervention (She can create Phenomena Interventions), Spatial Manipulation (Can compress space), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Is stated to have her own world), Darkness Manipulation (Can restrain Hakumen and Rachel in darkness), Mathematics Manipulation (Helped created the Phantom Virus, which has countless unsolvable equations), Preparation, Sealing (Taught Kokonoe the Infinite Gravity spell), Statistics Amplification, All of Tōya Kagari's abilities (Due to her having exact copy of Original Grimoire) |-|Resistance=Resistant to Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Transmutation (She's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Body Puppetry (Unaffected by body puppetry effects of Nox Nyctores), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Phenomena Intervention (Unaffected by the Embryo's phenomena intervention), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities, is also unnaffected by the Embryo's mindhax), Deconstruction (Is capable of being near a Black Beast without deconstructing as it's stated to do in Phase Shift), Curse Manipulation (Broke out of the Phantom Curse), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As one of the founders of Ars Magus, she should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Absorption (Can fight the Black Beast without being absorbed), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly) and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can also shrug off the regeneration negating effects of a Nox Nyctores, which are superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Radiation Manipulation (Magic is stated to being able to cancel out the effects of radioactive substances in Phase Shift), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Pain Manipulation (Can nullify her sense of pain during the events of Phase Shift), Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Power Nullification (Is able to use her powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Death Manipulation (Could resist the effect of the Immortal Breaker), Explosion Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, which can pierce through space), Precognition (Was unpredictable to Terumi) and Chaos Manipulation (Resists boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: Large Planet level physically (Is one of the Six Heroes who fought the The Black Beast alongside Hakumen, Jubei, Platinum the Trinity, Yūki Terumi, and Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. Her spell, Infinite Gravity, was able to defeat the Black Beast and compress it into the size of an apple when used by her daughter, Kokonoe, who inherited her magical abilities. Created Requiem and powers it with her very life force. Fought Jubei and was implied to have defeated him between the events of Chronophantasma and Central Fiction). Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level with prep (Was capable to create Requiem, a replacement god for Amaterasu). Able to ignore conventional durability in a variety of ways. Speed: At least FTL (Kept up with Jubei) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: High. Was able to activate Requiem when she was half-dead and managed to create a blast powerful enough to clash with Izanami when she was almost dying. Range: Up to several hundreds of kilometers with magic, Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal with gadgets. Standard Equipment: Various gadgets and summons. Intelligence: Supergenius. Creator of many weapons and power systems including a potential replacement for Amaterasu in Blazblue. Has comparable brain to Kokonoe and Relius Clover. Weaknesses: Can be overconfident sometimes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phenomenon Intervention:' Is an ability that is called "The Power of the God". It can change its target's state from "exist" to "not exist" and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually "exists" or not, it is almost impossible to perform a Phenomenon Intervention. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. Phenomenon Intervention also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. *'The Abyss Diver:' Nine casts a random spell that attacks enemies. *'Everlasting Schorl:' Summons a trident in front of her. *'Lapis Lazuli of Lamentation:' Nine conjures a block of ice. Capable of freezing on hit. *'Sapphire or Sorrow:' Nine conjures a block of ice. The block is larger than Lapis Lazuli, deals more damage. *'Tanzanite of Torment:' Nine conjures a block of ice. The block is larger than Sapphire, deals more damage. *'Emerald of Enmity:' Attacks with a horizontal air stream. *'Peridot of Poverty:' Attacks with a horizontal air stream. Deals more damage than Emerald. *'Malachite of Malice:' Attacks with a horizontal air stream. Deals more damage than Peridot. *'Coral of Catastrophe:' Summons an exploding fire skull in front of her. *'Garnet of Gall:' Summons an exploding fire skull in front of her. The skull is larger than Coral, deals more damage. *'Rubellite of Rage:' Summons an exploding fire skull in front of her. The skull is larger than Garnet, deals more damage. *'Heliodor of Humility:' Summons a ram skull. The skull protects Nine from attacks while she is attacking. *'Amethyst of Annihilation:' Nine casts a large sphere of lightning energy. *'Citrine of Change:' Summons a mirror in front of her. The mirror reflects all projectiles. It slowly moves forward, and can push Nine and her opponent. *'Celestite of the Covenant:' Places a gravity field on the ground. *'Taaffeite of Temptation:' Nine summons a fairy that casts three small purple bolts of magic with a certain delay. *'Andradite of Accord:' Summons a dark red sphere on a certain distance from Nine. After a certain amount of time it explodes in a cross-shaped formation, but it does not deal any damage before the explosion. The sphere can be destroyed by the opponent before the explosion. *'Uvorite of Undoing:' Nine conjures a mass of energy above the field that seeks the opponent. Once it locks onto the opponent’s position, it sends down balls of fire to strike her opponents down. *'Kunzite of Keep Breaker:' Nine summons a boulder embedded with gems above the opponent and sends it crashing down on them. *'Morganite of Malice:' Nine plants a seed into the ground and accelerates its growth, willing it to travel across the field and strike her opponent from below. *'Nephrite of Nullification:' Nine conjures a timer that will only stop if she is hit and will continue on block. If the timer reaches the end, her opponent is pinned to the ground with a magic circle and pillars of energy erupt from the ground beneath them. *'Burning Red:' An amp that increases the capabilities of her spells. *'Scarlet Vein:' Nine launches her opponent into the air, then commands Hi no Kagutsuchi to crush them in between its fists. *'Crimson Raider:' Nine dashes toward her opponent while wreathed in flames. *'Mauvette Roar:' Nine summons one of Hi no Kagutsuchi’s legs diagonally upwards to attack the opponent. *'Navy Pressure:' Nine summons one of Hi no Kagutsuchi’s fists to crush the opponent. *'Seamoss Gate:' Changes the order of her incoming spells. *'Flax Nurture:' Nine buffs herself with the last element she used to her opponent. *'Flame Punisher:' Nine fires two beams of dark energy, one after the other, from her hand and foot. *'Cardinal Nova:' Nine creates a big explosion that engulfs the opponent. *'Azurite Inferno:' Nine kicks the opponent, crucifies them, and fires magical orbs at them. *'Colorless Void:' Nine summons Hi no Kagutsuchi, who devours the opponent and traps them in a cage of fire. Nine then rises into the air and creates a giant portal with a pentagram, raining down several meteors to finish the opponent off. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Space Users Category:Probability Users Category:Memory Users Category:Information Users Category:BlazBlue Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Time Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Parents Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Black Hole Users Category:BFR Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Perception Users Category:Technology Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Concept Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Fate Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Void Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Chain Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Arc System Works Category:Tragic Characters Category:Data Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Law Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Phenomena Intervention Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1